Finding Love
by RebaForever15
Summary: What if the woman you were meant to be with was right in front of you all along. I love this pairing, although I do realise it may not be for everyone. I just feel these two have great chemistry. Hope you enjoy it. Bond/M


_**James Bond.**_

_**Bond/M**_

_**I do not own James Bond or it's characters.**_

_Watching closely from the command room of Mi6. Her face grew more and more concerned for the man she observing on the wall screen. As each explosion grew bigger and louder, she began to regret sending him out on such a dangerous mission. Yes, he was the best and he'd definately get the job done, but being a doulble O meant he was destined not to follow her orders. He'd either come back dead or alive, she just prayed it was the latter. M's assistant Villiers stood at her side observing her very closely. The room was full, everyone waiting to see if Bond would make it. Villiers saw the terrified look on M's face. It was a look he hadn't seen before. They watched for over an hour as the events on screen unfolded and then the screen went blank. M could swear she stopped breathing. Another few hours went by as everyone tried to find out what had happened to Bond. Eventually he called Villers to let them know he'd made it out alive and that he was on his way back. When Villers went to inform M, he had never seen such relief on his bosses face._

_The next morning M arrived home after doing some damage control after Bond's antics. She got herself some Scotch and sat down. Her eyes were closed when she heard her apartment door opening. She was just about to walk over to the door and froze on the spot when she realized who it was. _

_"Bond."_

_"Hello M."_

_"What the hell do you think your doing waltzing into my apartment uninvited. It's becoming a habit of yours."_

_"Sorry, but I figure, if your gonna yell, then we should get it over with."_

_"Get it over with. What the hell do you expect. You completely disregarded my orders, yet again. You put yourself in unnecessary danger. You could have been killed for god sake."_

_"You care."_

_"Ofcouse I bloody care. I'm your boss, it's my job to ensure your safety, even when you do decide to go off half cocked."_

_"That's not quite what I meant."_

_"What?"_

_"Well, according to certain sources, you looked terrified watching me last night. Close to tears I heard."_

_"Certain sources."_

_"Ok, Villiers may have mentioned something."_

_"Well he's mistaken."_

_Bone watched as M flinched as his comment. She was his boss, a tough woman and older than him. For all the Bond's who had come and gone over the years, she had never been swayed by their charms, although the previous Bond came close. This one was different. Watching him come so close to death had really scared her. As he stood watching her, he could see a ceratin sadness in her eyes, which only proved to him that she did have the occasional human emotion. Realising how concerned she had been about him really meant something to him. As she watched him take a few steps closer to her, she tried to look away but he wasn't having it. He could see there was a moment presenting here and he wasn't going to let it slip away. M had always been the one woman he could never have, but in this moment something was about to change. He took a few more steps closer to her so that they were inches apart. Everything became quiet as he lifted her chin with his hand. He gave her a small smile and slowly, by his standards, moved in to kiss her. To his suprise and hers, she didn't pull away. She wanted too, given her rank within Mi6 but her heart wouldn't let her. He withdrew slowly from the kiss, their eyes locking for a few moments._

_"M, listen I..."_

_"Don't speak Bond, not now." She replied, quickly._

_Before he knew it, they were kissing again. The kiss lasted longer than the first and more passionate. The next thing he knew, he was leading her into the bedroom, where they stayed for the remainder of the day._

_They awoke the next morning to the sound of the London traffic. Bond turned over to look at M, whose eyes were closed, but he could tell she wasn't really sleeping. As he watched her, he realised that she was nothing like the persona she portrayed at work. She was just as vunerable as any other woman he'd known. For him though, being with M felt different somehow. Usually after sex he couldn't wait to get the hell out of there but with her he didn't want to leave, he really wanted to be with her. M could feel his eyes boring into her. She was suprised that he was still there, she was glad that he hadn't already left. If he had, she wouldn't be able to face him at work. She wondered to herself why he wanted to be with her. He was so much younger that she was, with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, lying next to him, she felt so old._

_Bond saw the sad look on her face when she finally opened her eyes. He knew she was waiting to see how long he's stay. He sat up and gave her one of his boyish smiles._

_"What's wrong, M." He asked, tenderly._

_"I need to ask you something."_

_"Go ahead."_

_"Why did you sleep with me."_

_"What."_

_"I'm not like your other women Bond. I'm your Boss, you need to see me everyday. If this is just sex to you then you need to leave, now."_

_He could hear the emotion that had risen in her voice. He moved closer to her and gave her a deep kiss._

_"This isn't just sex. I care about you and I want to be here."_

_"Your sure."_

_"Positive." He relpied, smiling._

_He pulled her towards him and they fell into each others arms and drifted off back to sleep._

_The weeks went by as they began to spend some extra time with each other. Bond had been sent to Russia on an assignment and was now on his way back home. Stretching out on the comfortable airplane seat, he suddenly sat upright when he saw the news bulletin on the news saying that there had been an explosion at Mi6 Headquarters. When they began showing pictures of the building, Bond felt his blood run cold. At that moment all he could think about was M and if she was alright. The last 2 hours of the plane journey were absolute hell and seemed to take forever. When the plane eventually touched down, he collected his car and made his way to Mi6. When he arrived, he couldn't believe his eyes. The side of the building was blown clear off. He ran into the building, pushing past security and made his way to M's office. He spotted Villiers when he arrived, attempting to tidy up the mess around him._

_"Villiers."_

_"Oh, Bond. Perfect timing eh."_

_"I'll say. You ok."_

_"Me. Oh yeah I'm fine."_

_"Is M in her office."_

_"Um, yeah."_

_"Is she ok. She wasn't hurt."_

_"No. She's a little shaken but she's ok. Anyway, since when do you care about the evil queen of numbers."_

_"She's not that bad, I promise. I'll leave you to it."_

_Bond made his way into M's office. He opened the door slowly to find her sitting against her desk in a daze. Her office didn't appear to be too badly hit. She was so preoccupied that she never heard him enter. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her arm, startling her._

_"M."_

_"Hi. Your back early."_

_"Yeah, I thought I'd suprise you. Are you alright."_

_"Well ofcourse not. Look at this place." She replied, snapping at him._

_"Sorry. It was a stupid thing to ask."_

_"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. Look at the mess. It's lucky nobody was seriously hurt."_

_"I know. When I saw it on the news, I prayed you weren't injured."_

_"Me."_

_"Your all I thought about."_

_"Thank you."_

_"What for."_

_"Worrying about me."_

_"Ofcourse I was worried. Your still not sure about us yet, are you."_

_"Your a known womaniser Bond, It's a fact of life. I can't help but wonder how long this will last."_

_Bond suddenly turned away from her. She could see by his body language that she'd offended him. He moved from her side so that he was now facing her and took her hands in his._

_"M, you need to believe me when I say that the way I feel for you, well, I've never felt like that with anyone else. Ok, so we got off to a rocky start but seeing the mess of this place on the news today and worrying about what had happened to you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm falling in love with you."_

_M's features suddenly softened as she heard him say those words she never thought she'd ever hear James Bond say. She lifted her hand to his cheek._

_"Bond, thank you for that. It was perfect and I do feel the same, really, but can you honestly see yourself with me long term. Especially given the age gap."_

_"Age has nothing to do with how I feel about you. Your a beautiful woman M and I love you. That's all that matter to me and I hope you too."_

_"You really don't care, do you?"_

_"I couldn't care less. I want to be with you."_

_"I do too. On a serious note though. You need to remember something."_

_"Anything."_

_"Please try and remember that while we're in this building that I am your Boss, first and foremost. I will not tolerate insobordination from you. Sleeping with me will not affored you the right to take liberties. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh."_

_"I'd never disrespect your authority. I know how dedicated you are to this job. We both are I guess. Our professional and personal relaltionsip will remain seperate. I'd never confuse the two."_

_He smiled at her and slowly moved in to whisper in her ear._

_"However, technically, I'm not on duty right now, so kissing you wouldn't be construde as inappropriate at this time would it."_

_"I think it would be ok." She replied, smiling._

_He leaned in and kissed her, holding her close to him. He never imagined in his wildest dreams that he'd ever fall for M, but he had and he never thought it possible to love this woman as much as he did. He looked into her eyes and thought to himself _

_"This is it."_

_Fin xxxx _


End file.
